VOX Box: Heretic Saga 20
Characters * Harold Allnut * Batman * Batgirl * Barbara Gordon * Dick Grayson * Nightwing * Alfred Pennyworth Location * Gotham City, NJ * November 9th 2016, 1952 Local Time VOX Archive * Batman: Are you sure this is necessary? footsteps * Barbara Gordon: Oh, hey, Tim... You wear the cowl well. * Dick Grayson: You think so? I think he looks a little too short and scrawny to be Batman. * Batman: Like I said, this was a mistake, I'm just going to take this off. Sorry you had to go through all this trouble, Harold. But in fairness I did warn you this was a blunder... I don't know how Dick convinced me to- * Nightwing: hop, clatter, excited shout Boom! Nightwing is here, boys and girls! Woohoo! * Batman: Stephanie? Wait... * Nightwing: Omigawd! Tim? Is that you? You're Batman now?! squeal Shut up! I'm sleeping with Batman? * Barbara Gordon: chuckle Nightwing and Batman are a thing now. How does that make you feel, Dick? * Dick Grayson: I'm trying not to think about it. * Batman: ...I'm... I'm not Batman. This is temporary. * Dick Grayson: I never said it wasn't, Tim... but with me going undercover with ARGUS to see if they had anything to do with Helena's disappearance and Bruce dealing with his injuries from the Sons of Batman and still recovering from the aftermath of almost dying on top of that, someone needs to don the cowl. * Barbara Gordon: Dick's right. You've said it yourself before, Tim. Gotham needs its Batman. * Batman: Why not ask Jason? * Barbara Gordon: giggle You are kidding, right? * Batman: ...Pad the costume and let Cassandra wear it. * Dick Grayson: That actually was the plan, but... Well, now we can't. She's out of town on a long term assignment. * Batman: Doing what? * Barbara Gordon: Investigating the League of Assassins. * Batman: I can do that. * Barbara Gordon: No, you're Batman. Come on, Tim. This is your chance to prove you're the World's Greatest Detective. * Nightwing: I think you look good, Tim. * Batman: You're not making this easier, Steph. * Nightwing: Yeah? Well, I'm just saying... I think you make the sexiest Batman to date. Mm... * Barbara Gordon: Okay, uh, Steph can we stop undressing Tim with your eyes. * Nightwing: Wait, I can do that? Is there X-Ray vision in this visor or something? * Harold Allnut: No, there is not. Bruce says he does not want brain cancer. * Nightwing: Oh, poop... * Batman: Wait, if Stephanie is the new Nightwing then who is Batgirl? * Nightwing: Carrie. * Batman: Carrie? Who is Carrie? * Batgirl: footsteps Me! * Batman: Wait, Damian's friend from school? * Barbara Gordon: And my cousin. Come on, Tim. * Batman: Sorry, I just... When did we train her to be a stealth ninja detective? * Barbara Gordon: sigh We didn't. * Batman: Wait, what? We're just letting her be Batgirl without training? * Batgirl: How freaking cool is that, huh? * Batman: Not cool. Not cool at all... * Barbara Gordon: Relax, both of you. She's strictly limited to public appearances for now and some small scale stuff. Carrie has had a little martial arts training as my dad is like that with his girls and she's built on that with some stuff with the Sons of Batman Youth Program. Bruce has given his blessing for her to join the Titans so she'll be training there by night and on weekends, and here whenever possible, but you're not to take her into the field unless you accept full responsibility for whatever happens to her, Tim. Am I making myself clear? * Batman: Fine by me. She can stay put in the damn cave as much as she wants. I don't care. I'm not taking an untrained asset into the field again. * Nightwing: Again? chuckle Am I the untrained asset you're talking about? * Batman: Yes, Stephanie... * Nightwing: I turned out alright. * Batman: Yes, well, maybe she will, too... but I doubt she's half as capable as you were. No offense, Carrie. * Batgirl: No worries. I understand. I'm the new girl. I don't expect to be saving the world anytime soon. Give me a month or two, though, and I'll be the best damn Batgirl you've ever seen. * 2 instances * Barbara Gordon: unison: I don't know about that. * Nightwing: unison: Fat chance of that... * Alfred Pennyworth: footsteps For what it's worth, I think you all are exceptional in your own way. I look forward to this. * Nightwing: Aw, Alfred... You're always so sweet. * Dick Grayson: Any update on Damian? * Alfred Pennyworth: He should be coming soon. He'll just need to take it easy for a month or two and go in to see Midnight regularly for check-ups. He may be ready to return to the role of Boy Wonder by spring. * Barbara Gordon: Spring? I can't imagine Damian's happy about that. * Alfred Pennyworth: Yes, well he does not have much choice about it. Bruce rushed himself into the field before he was ready and was injured due to such reckless haste. He's adamant Damian doesn't make the same error. * Dick Grayson: Well, it's been fun, kids... but I better go. clatter I need to check in with ARGUS... or I should say Freddie Dinardo needs to clock in. clatter, mystical thrum How do I look? * Barbara Gordon: Absolutely the same. * Batgirl: What? No he doesn't! Look at him! He's... hairier and... * Nightwing: What? Seriously? * Barbara Gordon: The charm doesn't work on those who are intimately familiar with the wearer. We all know Dick pretty well, except for Carrie who just recently met him. * Dick Grayson: Yeah, well, with that glowing review, into the lion's den, I go. I hope this background you gave Dinardo works, Babs... or Tim's first case will be the murder of Dick Grayson. * Barbara Gordon: It'll work, Grayson. You just focus on not putting your foot in your mouth and bringing your fine backside back to me without any bullet holes in it. chuckle * Dick Grayson: footsteps I'll do my best. footsteps * Nightwing: gasp Oh, wait... the famous Nightwing butt! How's mine look in this thing? shuffling * Batman: Steph- * Nightwing: Tim, this is important! shuffling How's my ass look? * Batman: sigh Steph, I'm not giving critique on your butt right- pause Oh, wow, actually... It looks really good. * Batgirl: It really does. Wow. Does mine look that good? rustling, feet shuffling * Barbara Gordon: You both have fine butts. * Nightwing: giggle Score. Thanks for the sculpting, Harold. Much appreciated. I don't want to soil the legacy. * Harold Allnut: I will never understand all of your obsession with the bum. groan, shuffled footsteps Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 19. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 21. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 20 Category:VOX Box Category:Harold Allnut/Appearances Category:Tim Drake/Appearances Category:Carrie Kelley/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Stephanie Brown/Appearances Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline